sdnworldfandomcom-20200214-history
California-class Battlecruiser
California, Cascadian Battlecruiser laid down 1919 Units: 4' *''CRS California''' *''CRS Utah''' *''CRS Sumatra''' *''CRS Hawaii'' Displacement: 34,958 t light; 36,983 t standard; 40,108 t normal; 42,609 t full load Dimensions: Length (overall / waterline) x beam x draught (normal/deep) (814.94 ft / 800.00 ft) x 97.00 ft x (30.00 / 31.54 ft) (248.39 m / 243.84 m) x 29.57 m x (9.14 / 9.61 m) Armament: 9 - 16.00" / 406 mm 45.0 cal guns - 2,120.01lbs / 961.62kg shells, 100 per gun Breech loading guns in turret on barbette mounts, 1919 Model 3 x 2-gun mounts on centreline ends, majority forward 1 raised mount - superfiring 8 - 5.00" / 127 mm 50.0 cal guns - 66.16lbs / 30.01kg shells, 400 per gun Quick firing guns in turret on barbette mounts, 1919 Model 8 x Single mounts on sides, evenly spread 8 - 3.00" / 76.2 mm 45.0 cal guns - 13.62lbs / 6.18kg shells, 650 per gun Anti-air guns in deck mounts, 1919 Model 6 x Single mounts on sides, evenly spread 3 raised mounts 2 x Single mounts on sides, aft deck centre 2 double raised mounts 32 - 1.57" / 40.0 mm 40.0 cal guns - 1.87lbs / 0.85kg shells, 150 per gun Anti-air guns in deck mounts, 1919 Model 8 x 4 row quad mounts on side ends, evenly spread 4 raised mounts - superfiring Weight of broadside 19,778 lbs / 8,971 kg Main Torpedoes 8 - 21.0" / 533 mm, 23.00 ft / 7.01 m torpedoes - 1.476 t each, 11.810 t total submerged side tubes Armour: - Belts: Width (max) Length (avg) Height (avg) Main: 9.00" / 229 mm 515.00 ft / 156.97 m 12.00 ft / 3.66 m Ends: Unarmoured Main Belt covers 99 % of normal length - Torpedo Bulkhead - Additional damage containing bulkheads: 2.00" / 51 mm 515.00 ft / 156.97 m 30.00 ft / 9.14 m Beam between torpedo bulkheads 90.00 ft / 27.43 m - Gun armour: Face (max) Other gunhouse (avg) Barbette/hoist (max) Main: 14.0" / 356 mm 6.00" / 152 mm 12.0" / 305 mm 2nd: 3.00" / 76 mm 2.00" / 51 mm 5.00" / 127 mm 3rd: 1.00" / 25 mm - - - Armoured deck - multiple decks: For and Aft decks: 3.50" / 89 mm - Conning towers: Forward 6.00" / 152 mm, Aft 2.00" / 51 mm Machinery: Oil fired boilers, steam turbines, Electric cruising motors plus geared drives, 6 shafts, 172,748 shp / 128,870 Kw = 31.25 kts Range 9,000nm at 15.00 kts Bunker at max displacement = 5,626 tons Complement: 1,416 - 1,842 Cost: £8.465 million / $33.860 million Distribution of weights at normal displacement: Armament: 3,904 tons, 9.7 % - Guns: 3,880 tons, 9.7 % - Weapons: 24 tons, 0.1 % Armour: 10,045 tons, 25.0 % - Belts: 2,352 tons, 5.9 % - Torpedo bulkhead: 1,143 tons, 2.9 % - Armament: 3,326 tons, 8.3 % - Armour Deck: 3,022 tons, 7.5 % - Conning Towers: 202 tons, 0.5 % Machinery: 6,135 tons, 15.3 % Hull, fittings & equipment: 14,863 tons, 37.1 % Fuel, ammunition & stores: 5,150 tons, 12.8 % Miscellaneous weights: 12 tons, 0.0 % - Hull below water: 12 tons Overall survivability and seakeeping ability: Survivability (Non-critical penetrating hits needed to sink ship): 43,931 lbs / 19,927 Kg = 21.5 x 16.0 " / 406 mm shells or 5.0 torpedoes Stability (Unstable if below 1.00): 1.13 Metacentric height 6.0 ft / 1.8 m Roll period: 16.6 seconds Steadiness - As gun platform (Average = 50 %): 50 % - Recoil effect (Restricted arc if above 1.00): 0.84 Seaboat quality (Average = 1.00): 1.01 Hull form characteristics: Hull has a flush deck, a normal bow and a cruiser stern Block coefficient (normal/deep): 0.603 / 0.609 Length to Beam Ratio: 8.25 : 1 'Natural speed' for length: 28.28 kts Power going to wave formation at top speed: 53 % Trim (Max stability = 0, Max steadiness = 100): 50 Bow angle (Positive = bow angles forward): 10.00 degrees Stern overhang: 10.00 ft / 3.05 m Freeboard (% = length of deck as a percentage of waterline length): Fore end, Aft end - Forecastle: 20.00 %, 28.00 ft / 8.53 m, 25.00 ft / 7.62 m - Forward deck: 30.00 %, 25.00 ft / 7.62 m, 21.00 ft / 6.40 m - Aft deck: 35.00 %, 21.00 ft / 6.40 m, 21.00 ft / 6.40 m - Quarter deck: 15.00 %, 21.00 ft / 6.40 m, 21.00 ft / 6.40 m - Average freeboard: 22.64 ft / 6.90 m Ship tends to be wet forward Ship space, strength and comments: Space - Hull below water (magazines/engines, low = better): 98.3 % - Above water (accommodation/working, high = better): 167.8 % Waterplane Area: 56,915 Square feet or 5,288 Square metres Displacement factor (Displacement / loading): 102 % Structure weight / hull surface area: 206 lbs/sq ft or 1,005 Kg/sq metre Hull strength (Relative): - Cross-sectional: 0.98 - Longitudinal: 1.16 - Overall: 1.00 Adequate machinery, storage, compartmentation space Excellent accommodation and workspace room Category:Cascadian Naval Vessels